kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Tsutomu Tanaka
' '''Tsutomu Tanaka' was a participant of the DofD tournament. He is a married office worker with a child named Satoshi. Yami/YOMI Saga 'DofD Tournament Arc' Tanaka is initially seen at the DofD, mentioned by Niijima as the fiercest of fighters who scared the Shinpaku Alliance with his skills. He participates alone against the Builder Five team and is mostly seen talking on his phone to convince his wife that he was on a business meeting. When assaulted by one of the impatient bodybuilders, Tanaka effortlessly defeats him with only one finger, and, given his clean appearance afterwards, most likely made short work of the rest of the bodybuilders, progressing onto the next round. Tanaka then meets with Rachel and Ethan and asks about Ogata's whereabouts. When he realizes that Ogata isn't on Despair Island, he passes on his message of revenge and disappears, forfeiting the match and allowing the Gemini team to move on to the next round. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Tanaka appears again entering a bank and still on the phone during a robbery. He asks Kenichi and Miu to help him out and effortlessly defeats four of the five robbers while watching them take down one each. Standing on the top floor of the bank, he motions for Miu to keep quiet about him and has the two take credit for taking out the robbers. Later, Tanaka goes to Ryozanpaku and requests a challenge with one of the masters, gives his story, and proclaims his desire to avenge his master and kill Ogata. Tanaka was initially denied, but allowed to fight when the elder noticed the fury he had in his eyes and allows him to fight Kenichi as the only condition for fighting any of the masters. He has his Kazoe Nukite countered by Kenichi's Shiraha Nagashi, '''though still manages to scratch Kenichi in this aspect, and compliments Kenichi for discerning his uncertainty with '''Ryusei Seikuken. However, upon seeing Ogata behind Kenichi, who poses an obstacle to his goal, Tanaka shoots forward and unleashes his Wooden Neck Cross on Kenichi, stopped only by the elder at the last minute. Tanaka accepts defeat upon feeling that Kenichi stopped short an attack that could have hit and watches over Kenichi and shares his experiences with his wife when the latter wakes up. As he leaves the dojo, he incurs the comical jealousy of the other masters, particularly Kensei, Sakaki, and Apachai. 'Titan Arc' Tanaka is shown back at Ryozanpaku greeting Miu and Kenichi while Miu was trying to sense her surroundings and Tanaka was hiding his presence and praises her. He then talks with the elder about Ogata not being at his castle and states he's been looking for information on him and that he discovered he's training in the mountains with his disciple. He tells him and the other masters that he doesn't want Ryozanpaku to fight him or for him to be sent to Big Lock, declaring he will be the one to kill Ogata, however, the elder notes what he says is similar to Ogata, shocking him. His phone then rings and he talks to his wife and leaves after talking with her but tells them all that Ogata is taking more efforts to raising his disciples and that he'll go to any lengths to make masters. He warns them that he may plan to make Kenichi and Miu and their friends into sacrifices for his disciples and tells them all to be careful. While the Shinpaku Alliance was at the amusement park, Thor saw him walking there. Late at night however, Tanaka arrives and stops Ryuto from throwing his life away and saves him from Ogata's killing blow while on the phone with his wife. He then hangs up and scoffs at how Ogata never goes easy on anyone. Revealing he landed a blow on Ogata which greatly pleases him, Tanaka introduces himself to Ogata as he faces off against the Master. As they fight, Ogata is actually brought to his knees, much to everyone's shock, but Tanaka demands he get up and says he will kill him. Ogata marvels at Tanaka's skills noting he's now achieved the level of Master class as Tanaka continues to push him back. Tanaka notes he's goting easy on him, to which Ogata states is cause he can't sense his killing intent. He continues to goad him into killing him as a Satsujinken. As Tanaka begins to give in to his urge to kill Ogata to avenge his master, the two fighters clash, resulting in a masive shockwave. Trivia *Coincidentally, his appearance resembles that of Superman, especially in his seemingly harmless guise as Clark Kent. *Personality wise he bares a resemblance to Kenichi. It is possible to infer that Tanaka is something of a look into Kenichi's future (Though the only difference being Tanaka nearing the Satsujinken desiring to murder Ogata while Kenichi has shown no signs in murder). Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Tenchi Mushin Ryuu Category:Sei Category:Male Category:Tanaka Family Category:Tenchi Mushin Ryuu Users Category:Satsujinken Category:Master